1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispensing device for discharging and measuring a quantity of powdered cleaning material associated with dairy equipment such as milk bulk tanks, pipelines, transfer units and the like in which it is necessary to utilize a predetermined quantity of powder and a predetermined quantity of water to provide a cleaning solution having appropriate qualities that will effectively clean and sanitize the milk handling equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices for dispensing articles, liquids and powders are generally well known with such dispensers including reciprocal slide valves and the like for manually controlling the quantity of material dispensed. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the development of the art in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 667,550 Feb. 5, 1901; U.S. Pat. No. 904,745 Nov. 24, 1908; U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,032 Feb. 26, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,096 Feb. 9, 1937; U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,924 Sept. 9, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,294 June 4, 1974.